thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lydia/Staffel 10
"Überschrittene Grenzen" Einige Monate nach dem Schneesturm hat Lydia versucht, in Alexandria Fuß zu fassen und sich an eine neue Lebensweise zu gewöhnen. Sie geht in eine Klasse jüngerer Schüler, die lesen lernen wollen. Gracie unterstützt sie, aber Lydia ist frustriert über ihr Versagen und gibt zu, dass sie nie wirklich gelernt hat, wie und nie das Bedürfnis hat, zu lesen. Als der Stadtrat den Besprechungsraum betritt, um die Drohung der Rückkehr der Flüsterer zu besprechen, wird Lydia nach draußen geschickt. Nachdem sie rausgeschmissen wurde, übt Lydia mit Henrys altem Stab, den sie jetzt besitzt und zu dem sie ein Nunchuck hinzugefügt hat. Negan entdeckt Lydia und fragt, was passiert ist. Er fragt sie, was los ist und Lydia sagt Negan, dass alle in Alarmbereitschaft sind, weil sie eine Maske gefunden haben. Negan warnt sie, auf sich aufzupassen. "Wir sind das Ende der Welt" In der Vergangenheit gingen Lydia und ihre Mutter unter blutüberströmten Untoten umher, als sie auf eine verletzte Frau stießen, die verschlungen wurde. Als eine Gehhilfe gegen sie stößt, lässt Lydia ihre Ohrenschützer fallen und schreit. Sie sind gezwungen zu rennen und in einem verlassenen Krankenhaus Schutz zu suchen, wo sie einen Mann mit einer Maske finden. Alpha erklärt dem maskierten Mann, dass sie und ihre Tochter keinen Schaden bedeuten. Er lässt sie über Nacht bleiben. Später putzt Alpha Lydia in einer Badewanne. Lydia hat Angst vor dem Geräusch von Beißer, aber Alpha besteht darauf, dass sie nur zuhört. Sie schauen durch Vorräte und essen. Nachts versucht Alpha, Lydia vor dem Schlafengehen ihr Spielzeug zu geben, aber Lydia will es nicht mehr. Sie sagt Alpha, dass sie wie sie sein will. Alpha ist begeistert, sagt aber, sie solle aufhören, ihre Mutter anzurufen. Lydia wacht mitten in der Nacht auf und schmiert Blut, das Alpha überall auf ihr gesammelt hat. Sie verlässt den Raum und streift durch das Krankenhaus, um sich tapferer zu machen. Nachdem sie Schreie gehört hat, kommt Lydia in ein anderes Zimmer und hindert den Mann daran, Alpha zu töten. Sie umarmt ihre Mutter und fordert sie auf, ihre Seite nicht wieder zu verlassen. Lydia sieht dann zu, wie Alpha die Maske des Mannes hochhebt, um auf sein Gesicht zu schauen und lacht und ihn scheinbar zu erkennen. Einige Zeit später verlassen sie gemeinsam das Krankenhaus. "Geister" Auf einer Sitzung des Notfallrates, um die ankommenden Wellen von Beißer zu besprechen, gibt Lydia an, dass sie glaubt, dass ihre Mutter nicht hinter den Angriffen steckt, wenn sie wollte, dass sie tot ist, weil sie die gesamte Herde geschickt hätte. "Masken" Lydia geht über Nacht durch die Straßen von Alexandria und geht an Rosita und Gabriel vorbei, die Coco herumspazieren. Als sie Siddiq aus der Ferne bemerkt, lächelt sie ihn an, wird aber ignoriert, als Siddiq sich in sein Haus zurückzieht. Am nächsten Morgen nähert sich Lydia der Trainingseinheit und wird von Gage, Margo und Alfred belästigt, bevor sie zum Verlassen aufgefordert wird. Sie besucht Negan, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sein Rat, ihre Schläger zu ignorieren, nicht funktioniert und sie belästigen sie weiterhin. Bevor sie weiter reden können, kommt Daryl und befiehlt Lydia zu gehen. Dann schimpft er mit ihr, weil sie mit Negan gesprochen hat, als sie eine "Silence the Whispers"-Nachricht an ihrer Haustür bemerken. Später am Tag geht Lydia in den Speisesaal und setzt sich an den Tisch von Gage, Margo und Alfred. Sie häutet ein Eichhörnchen vor sich, verspottet die Schweigebewegung und lächelt, als sie angewidert gehen. Daryl sagt ihr jedoch später, sie solle das nicht noch einmal tun, sondern sie verteidige sich und stürme hinaus. In dieser Nacht läuft Lydia herum und wird von ihren Schlägern überfallen. Margo beschuldigt sie, die Köpfe ihrer Freunde auf Stacheln gesteckt zu haben, aber Lydia erinnert sie daran, dass sie nicht beteiligt war und sagt, sie sei eine von ihnen. Sie werfen Lydia in den Boden und fangen an, sie heftig zu schlagen. Plötzlich kommt Negan und um Lydia zu beschützen, wirft er Margo versehentlich gegen eine Wand und tötet sie. Als Daryl und die anderen Bewohner eintreffen, um die Situation einzuschätzen, gibt Alfred Negan die Schuld an Margos Tod, aber Lydia sagt, es sei nicht seine Schuld. Daryl glaubt ihr, befiehlt Negan jedoch, in seine Zelle zurückzukehren. Sie wird dann zur Krankenstation gebracht, um von Dante verbunden zu werden. Später überprüft Daryl sie und sie behauptet, dass ihr Vater sie beschützt hätte. Daryl umarmt sie und sie sagt ihm, dass Negan sie gerettet hat. Am nächsten Morgen bemerkt Lydia, dass Negan aus seiner Zelle entkommen ist und behauptet, dass sie dafür verantwortlich ist, bevor sie zu seiner Zelle geht, um sich einzusperren. Daryl eilt zu ihr und sagt ihr, dass sie das Haus in dieser Nacht nicht verlassen hat. Lydia bleibt jedoch lieber in der Zelle, weil sie sich sicherer fühlt und klagt, dass sie nicht so sein kann wie er. "Mach die Augen auf" Lydia versucht, ein Buch in ihrer Zelle zu lesen, als Daryl eintrifft und ihr signalisiert, dass sie aussteigen soll, während Carol einen gefangenen Flüsterer hineinbegleitet. Sie wird dann von Carol nach ihrem Gefangenen befragt und sie verrät, dass er einer der Flüsterer ist, die für die Führung der Beißer verantwortlich sind. Lydia sieht dann als Gabriel Carol für ihre Handlungen beschimpft. Als er geht, sagt Carol zu Lydia, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit in ihrem Haus bleiben kann. Sie geht dann zum Balkon. Während sie die Community anschaut, bietet Carol Lydia Salbe für ihre Narben an, aber sie sagt, dass sie schon schlimmere Verletzungen hatte. Als Carol antwortet, dass sie auch schlimmere Verletzungen erlitten hat, denkt Lydia über ihre Vergangenheit nach. Sie enthüllt dann, dass der gefangene Flüsterer Alpha nicht verraten wird, weil er loyal ist, aber wenn sie ihm zeigen, dass ein Ort wie Alexandria überleben kann, gibt es nichts, was Alpha tun kann, um die Ausbreitung der Idee unter der Gruppe zu verhindern. Später an diesem Tag wird Lydia von Carol in die Zelle gebracht, damit der Flüsterer erkennen kann, dass sie lebt, aber sie werden von Daryl gezwungen, zu gehen, nachdem er an einer Vergiftung gestorben ist. Carol bittet Lydia um Hilfe und sie reiten von Alexandria in Richtung Wald. In dieser Nacht erreichen sie eine der Grenzen auf einer Brücke, wo Gamma Aaron am Messertermin festhält. Als eine geschockte Gamma flieht, merkt Lydia, dass Carol sie für ihre eigenen Zwecke benutzt hat. Carol versucht Lydia zu erklären, dass Alpha die Flüsterer belogen hat, weil sie sie getötet hat, aber Lydia vergleicht sie mit Alpha. Sie sagt dann, sie wähle ihre eigene Seite und schlägt Carol mit ihrem Stab, bevor sie ebenfalls die Grenze betritt.Kategorie:Lydia